the_crazy_maniacs_series_deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Other OC's
Halloween Lukas Halloween was just a random OC made by Lukas (Creator) and was just created for Halloween 2018 . Halloween Lukas has a similar appearance to Lukas but with a darker body . He also has glowing white teeth and eyes with Red and Crimson wings . Neptune Neptune is a male non canon OC that isn't relevant to the Crazy Maniacs Series storyline . Neptune has a similar appearance to Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's and Ultimate Custom Night . Instead of being red , Neptune is blue with one hand fixed instead of being an endoskeleton hand. Also his teeth are all white instead of some of them being yellow. Also his torso is fixed unlike the regular Foxy. Violet Violet is a female non canon character that isn't relevant to the Crazy Maniacs series . Violet is very crazy . She has crazy stories to tell like how she blew up a kitchen with an Oven. She swings from room to room . Her personality and color is based of Izzy from Total Drama. Violet has a similar appearance to Foxy but fixed . All of Violets body , except for her head , is filled with green and her head is orange . She has an eye patch and her left hand has no endoskeleton and her right hand is hook free. Just like regular Foxy , she has a broken torso . Her teeth are clean . She used to live in a jungle after being abandoned by some workers and made friends with a few animals and dug some holes and lived in a tree . She took a vine from the forest so that's how she swings from room to room in the pizzerea . Bark Bark is a non canon character that isn't relevant to The Crazy Maniacs Series story line . Bark's personality and presence is based of Golbert from the Mixels Bark acts all cool and loves to fly around . He sometimes lives outside in trees like real bats . He likes to make a dramatic introduction but always gets interrupted which bothers him . Despite having no hands and fingers , he can grip things with his wings for some awfully bizarre reason . He is quite small , he is about the size of a parrot . Bark has an appearance of a bat . His torso , crotch , feet , head , ears and outer wings are all a greyish black with his legs being slightly lighter . His inner wings are a saturated blue . Bark has some yellow teeth . Bark also has one eye with his pupil being black . Bark was created in a pizzeria called Emma's special pizzeria for special effects for October . He was trapped in a box when November came but he managed to break free and communicate with his friends . Bark will possibly be canon to The Crazy Maniacs Series due to this image . Treen Treen is a non canon character that isn't relevant to The Crazy Maniacs Series story line . It is based of an Emerald Tree Boa which is a species of snake . Treen has a very similar appearance to an Emerald Tree Boa . Its skin is green with black eyes and yellow pupils . It has a purple tongue and he has a yellow antenna like Happy Frog and Mendo Endo. Treen is always trying to kill the night guard with its sharp fangs . It likes to slither around and scare other animatronics . Since Treen is a reptile , it is able to change its gender . How does this happen? It's an animatronic and not a real animal! Weird! Category:Characters